Hauntings
by ankhesenamun2
Summary: Tyki comes back to see Road...


**So, I wrote this one as a continuation to my previous drabble **_**Graveyard**_** with Road, Tyki, and Wisely. Tyki, would you please to the honours?**

**Tyki: *purring* Of course, Ankhesa. She doesn't own DGM or the characters; all credit for those goes to the creator...**

**Me: Uhh, yeah, help, someone! ROAD!**

_Haunting_

Road and Wisely... Under the old tree... On the cliff... Overlooking the sea... Crying... Crying over me... The Noah of Pleasure... The dead Noah of Pleasure...

I sigh, looking away from them. Instead, looking out at the Portuguese sea. They, my family, chose a beautiful spot to lay me to rest. Even in my ghostly state, I can still appreciate beauty. I walk over to my grieving love and adopted nephew. Reaching out to them, I stop. No, I can't; they won't notice me. I'm dead...

Wisely helps Road to her feet, and she creates a door. They both step through, leaving me alone under the old tree, on the cliff, overlooking the sea, crying, crying for my lost life, for those I left behind.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Hello, Exorcists..."

"Road Kamelot."

"Who else?" Road laughs a maniacal laugh that reveals her unstable state. She is perched on Lero, riding him like a witch's broom. Below her is a small town, a town harboring Innocence. Allen, the redhead, and the girl with short hair stood, ready for a fight, in the town centre. That grouchy one is noticeably absent.

I stand, invisible to all, on the top of the town's clock tower, watching the proceedings. How I wish I could join in! I long for the thrill of the fight, the banter between us and the Exorcists, the killing high... But I can't, so I just watch my darling Road do her thing.

On command, three level three Akuma appear behind her.

"You summoned us, Mistress Road?" a humanoid-looking one says.

"Yes. Finish them, and bring me the Innocence." The Exorcists and the Akuma fight viciously, but to no avail. Even without the grouchy one, the Exorcists fought well.

I move from my vantage point at the clock tower to Road's side. I think she noticed my presence because she looked away from the fight. She glances around the town square, eyes resting briefly on me.

"Tyki?" I long to answer her, but I know I cannot; she won't hear me...

"It seems your Akuma are not quite up to your usual standard, Road," one of the Exorcists calls to her, drawing her attention back to the job at hand. The redhead cocks his head to the side.

"Ya in there Noah?" Allen was the only one who heard her call me.

"He's gone. He's never coming back; get over it!" he snaps at her. She looks like she's about to cry. No one, _not even the next incarnation of the Fourteenth, speaks to my Road like that._

I let out a feral snarl; Road looks dead at me. So, she _can_ hear me...

"Road..." the girl looks concerned that Road is more focused on other things than the fight at hand.

"You're absolutely right, Allen. Tyki is gone, and he's not coming back. What's more, you killed him; therefore, I must avenge his death." That's the Road I know. She snaps her fingers, and Allen collapses.

"Beat me in my dream, and you can live. If not, you get to join Tyki! Goodbye, Exorcists! Good luck, Allen," she says, disappearing through her door.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Under the old tree... On the cliff... Overlooking the sea... By the headstone...

I return to my gravesite, knowing Road will be there. Stepping onto the grass, I kneel in front of her.

"Road" She looks up and around, searching... searching for me...

"Tyki? You're here, aren't you?"

"Yes, darling. I am." I reach out... Hesitate... I cupped her small chin in my hand. Suddenly, I am solid again. Not alive... But visible... Just to her. Her eyes widened, tears still in her eyes.

"Road, my love..." I smile at her. She throws her arms around me, burying her face in my shoulder.

"I miss you so much! Come back!" Her grip tightens; I wrap my arms around her, stroking her hair.

"I came to say goodbye." Her breath catches... I feel her shaking her head... Denying... "I don't have much time left in this world, even in this form."

"You c-can't leave!"

"I never will, love. I'll always be with you."

"No, Tyki!"

"I love you..." I feel my form's solidness flicker, and disappear. I begin rising towards the sky. "I love you, Road."

She watches me go, tears streaming down her face... Under the old tree... On the cliff... Overlooking the sea... Crying... Crying for me... Crying for the Noah of Pleasure... Smiling... Smiling for me... Smiling for her one love...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0

**This was rather hard to write; I was kinda surprised... Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed! R&R!**

**Love and Starbucks, ankhesa**


End file.
